


dawrk wurld

by Justtme



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justtme/pseuds/Justtme
Summary: Buck suffers a brain aneureessmmn nd daisssghjlfrom Buck's POV
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	dawrk wurld

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tim minear](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tim+minear).



Buck was walking his dog in the park.  
"-Bark bark!"  
"-Shut up Maddie!"  
His dog had a stupid name, he hated it. He forgot where he got this stupid name from. Now that he thinks about it, he pretty much fowgoht evreetheengng.

"ow muh hehd"  
"wai sitt dawrk"

hehjj ayy heer sirenatooos  
*wheee woouu whee wouuuu uu uu*

ayy heaer Boobie's voicicee  
"-Buuc cnn oyuou heer mehh? yyyy cnt uoy heer meh?"

Chmmenyys yeleling  
"-ded heh deddd ohwnaw"

Hhen outyeleling heem  
"-heh nawt dedd uoy eehdiot heh bree-teeng"

Atherinka roleengng hehr aiss  
o_o ---> ^_^

Edmandoe sobeen  
"-Buuc -ee muckee cutee ppiyee dnt leev meh"

muh dawg Mewdee 's howlging  
"wu uuuuuuu"

Yaysuss is rite nehxt twoo meh prey eeng

weith wuuut

"-hehjj Yaysuss wutt rr yaw doeen herere?"  
ayy awsk heem

"-wee rr goeeng twoo gawd"  
Yaysuss aswerers

"-ahhrite den"

And with that, Evan "Buck" Diaz-Buckley went to live with God above the clouds where life is perfect or at least different than on Earth.

In one of the clouds, he shall be living  
In one of them, he shall be smiling  
And so it will be, as if all the clouds were smiling when you look at the sky.


End file.
